A Bad Decision, Only Made Worse
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Six years after a self-induced abortion, Santana comes face to face with who would have been the father of her child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is something a little different to what I usually write about, I hope you like it, please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Years Ago<strong>_

_Santana's POV_

Graduation party was awesome as expected! The whole senior year together at none other than Noah Puckerman's house.

The music was so loud, you could barely hear a thing and with so many drunken teenagers I was surprised no one had called the police yet.

I had had quite a bit to drink that night, as did everyone else. After a few more shots, I was gone.

I saw Brittany sitting on Artie's lap kissing him in only her bra and shorts, when it occurred to me that it would probably be a while until I see any of these guys again.

I was finally getting out of Lima and heading to NYU to study law. Who would have thought me, Santana Lopez, going to law school.

Before I could figure out what was going on, I burst out in tears (something I always do when I'm drunk) and ran to Artie and Brittany.

I crashed myself onto Artie's lap, almost tipping him over, and wrapped my arms around my best friend and her boyfriend.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany slurred, when I pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," I said, as she dried my eyes.

"We're gonna miss you too," she added, giving me another hug.

"Take care of my girl for me wheels," I said to Artie, who looked drunk, and a little confused about what was going on.

"I will," he said, as I got up and started to walk away. "And Santana?" Artie called and I turned around. "I'm gonna miss you too!"

"Are you sure that's not just the alcohol talking?" I asked him.

"Positive," I said with a smile. I started to cry again as I stumbled towards the door.

I was planning on getting out without anyone catching me. I didn't feel like saying goodbye to everyone tonight. I've never really been good at farewells. Things didn't quite go to plan though.

"Hey Santana!" I turned around to see that Puck had caught me trying to leave. He had a bear in one hand and I could tell he was just as wasted as me. "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I'm not really in the partying mood… tired I guess." I replied, trying not to let my drunken self show through, because I had no idea how I was going to get home.

"Santana Lopez, is not in the partying mood? Now why don't I believe that?" he slurred.

I looked to my feet and hoped that he would walk away and leave me be.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked, not quite believing why, he, would what to know if I'm okay.

"Cause you're my girl… well not in that way… I mean we're not dating or anything, but you know." He said, confusing himself.

Before I had a chance to answer, he was leading me upstairs into his room. When we got there he fell onto his bed and pulled me down next to him, so my head was resting on his stomach. "So, what's up?" he asked, pulling his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know why I should tell you this, but we're both drunk and won't remember anything tomorrow, so I'll tell you.

"I don't want to go…" I sighed.

"What?" he said, sitting up, shocked.

"No, don't get me wrong, I want to get out of Lima, I mean, I have for a while, but I don't want to leave everyone here. I'll miss you all to much." I said, as we both sat up, sitting opposite each other on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You… you, are going to miss us… New Directions?"

I nodded. "I know I haven't been the nicest member of that club, but I wasn't lying sophomore year when I joined and said glee club was the best part of my day. It really was…"

"Santana… listen, I don't know why you're suddenly being like this, maybe it's the alcohol, but you don't belong here. Besides, half of the glee club isn't even going to be here. Everyone's going to college in different areas." He said. For the first time since I've know Puck, he has never been this kind to me.

"I guess you're right…" I said, looking at my hands in my lap.

"You know I'm right… You're meant for bigger things Miss Lopez."

I giggled and noticed he was smiling at me. "Thank you," I said, just above a whisper.

"You're welcome," he said, pulling me in for a hug.

I rest my head in the crack of his neck and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. As we pulled away, our eyes locked and before I knew it our lips were joined.

After a little while, we pulled away for air. "One last time, for all time's sake?" I asked with a grin.

"There's the Santana I know," he smiled, and his lips crashed to mine as I fell back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I had the worst throbbing in my head. I rolled over and felt someone next to me.<p>

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain and looked over to see Puck, fast asleep.

I sighed and quickly pulled my dress back on. I was leaving for New York the next day… that night no longer meant a thing. It was just another one nightstand with Noah Puckerman.

Or so I thought…

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Should I continue? Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favourtied my story, I'm really glad you like it. **

**This chapter is set six years after the first chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I was waiting for a friend at a local café in a very good mood. I had just won my case, and being a lawyer, you always feel good when you achieve something.

I live in an apartment in New York. It's a good size, not to big, not to small, perfect for just me.

I know what you're thinking; Santana Lopez doesn't share an apartment with some random guy in New York? No, I don't.

As a matter a fact, I haven't been in a serious relationship since high school. If you could call any of those relationships serious…

Anyway, my career took of extremely better than I thought it would. When I completed my law degree I quickly found myself becoming a very popular lawyer in New York. Who would have thought?

"Santana! There you are," I turned around to find Jen, standing behind me.

I quickly got up and gave her a hug before we both took our seats at the café table.

"Jen, it's great to see you, we need to catch up more, I hardly ever see you since we graduated."

I meet Jen in my first year at law school. We looked nothing alike, she had long, wavy red hair and pale skin, but we were so alike in personality. We quickly bonded and became close friends.

After graduating at the same time, we each received jobs at different law firms, so we hardly ever saw each other.

"I know," she replied, "It's been to long,"

We ordered a coffee and talked about work for a while before Jen asked me the question I hoped she wouldn't.

"So… how's your love life missy?" she said with a smirk. Jen has a long time boyfriend that she met at college and is determined to set me up with someone.

"Jen… do we really have to have this conversation?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said confidently. "When was the last time you even had a date?"

I thought for a while, "ummmm…"

"My point exactly," she said convincingly. I was annoyed when she started looking around the café for men that might possibly want to date me. "Hey… what about him?" She said, pointing to a tall man waiting in line.

"A police officer?" I said when I noticed the uniform. "How do you even know he's hot, you can only see the back off him.

"Trust me… I know," Jen said with a grin.

I giggled and was about to get up to approach the man, when he turned around.

"No…" I whispered aloud, Jen looked confused. "It can't be… It couldn't be." I examined the officered tanned skin and hazel eyes.

"It is…" I thought to myself. I was about to sit back down when he saw me.

"Santana?" he said, smiling. "Santana Lopez?" I gave him a small wave as he approached me.

"You know him?" Jen asked. I nodded.

I smiled as he came up and wrapped his arms around me. "I can't believe it, it is you." He said as we pulled away.

"Hi Noah… how are you?" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Noah? That's new…" he said, with an adorable grin.

"I'm a lawyer now, I should be proper." I said smiling.

His eyes widened. "You're a lawyer? Santana congratulations!" He said enthusiastically.

I giggled, "Thanks… turns out you were right, I could do it."

"I told you," he said, giving me another hug.

There was a silence before Jen's phone went off, I looked at her and she was reading a message.

"San, I'm so sorry, I have to get back to work. Do you think we can catch up another time?" she asked. I could tell she felt bad.

"It's fine Jen, I'll give you a call. This is Noah by the way… an old high school friend." I said, referencing to Puck.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry I have to run off." Jen said, shaking his hand.

"It's fine, nice to meet you too," he said politely.

I gave Jen a hug goodbye and she raced back off to work.

"So… mind if I join you?" Puck asked, smiling.

"Not at all. I have to be back at work in an hour though." I said, as we both sat down.

"It's cool," he said, taking his seat.

"So, explain… Officer Puckerman," I said with a smirk.

He laughed, "Ah this, well, I actually became a police officer back in Lima, I was offered a job here by my boss and I couldn't pass it over. I mean its New York."

"Congratulations Noah, I knew you were always destined for bigger things."

"Thanks… so, how have you been? I'm surprised I actually found you here. Can you believe it's been six years…"

"I know…" I said, looking at my hands. "I'm good. My job is amazing! How about you?"

"Great… I love New York. Brings back memories of nationals, junior year hey?"

I nodded and smiled.

We talked for an hour before I realised I had to get back to work.

"It was great seeing you again Santana… give me a call, I'd love to catch up again." Puck said, handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Will do," I said with a smile. "I missed you…" I gave him another hug and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

New York… who would have thought I would end up hear, working as a police officer? So many old friends live here, but New York is so big I would be surprised if I would see any of them.

Or so I thought…

I was on a break and waiting in line at a café when I saw her. The same brunette I dated on and of through high school, the same brunette that I had a love hate relationship with… the same brunette I spent our graduation party with… Santana Lopez.

That last night I spent with Santana after graduation was amazing, nothing like it had been before. To be honest it actually meant something.

That night with her… I felt something I had never felt before. A connection that was more than just a one-night stand, even if we were drunk.

I never thought it would happen… but when I woke up the next morning and she was gone, it hurt.

I knew I couldn't go after her and tell her how I felt. She was leaving the next day and I was the one to convince her to go in the first place.

Besides… I doubt she felt the same.

"Santana? Santana Lopez?" I said, making sure it was her. "I can't believe it, it is you." I said, giving her a hug.

Yep… there it was again, that same connection, after just a hug.

"Hi Noah… how have you been?" She asked, returning the hug.

I didn't respond. It was the first time I had ever heard Santana seriously call me Noah. It was usually, Puck or Puckerman.

We talked for an hour before she had to go back to work. I didn't realise how much I missed her. I really did care for her, and I had to stop myself from having a goofy smile on my face when she told me she was single.

Maybe I'll have another chance with her… maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I know the story doesn't really sound like the summary right now but don't worry, that will come into it, most likely in the next chapter.<strong>

**I have also made both Santana and Puck's characters a little less self-centred, besides, they have grown up.**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks again to everyone who is reading, I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I arrived home at my apartment after work and went straight to bed.

The memories kept replaying in my mind. About that night with Puck, and everything that had happened after.

I curled myself up into a ball and silently cried into my pillow.

Everything that had happened those six years ago was coming back to me. I hate it and I wanted it to go away... but it wouldn't.

I couldn't get it out of my mind...

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

That night I couldn't stop thinking about Santana.

That night we spent together six years ago, suddenly became so much clearer. Like it was only a few days ago.

But it wasn't, no matter how much he wanted it to be...

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I woke up the next morning to the sun peeking through my window and the sound of New York's busy streets becoming louder.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, "Please forgive me for my mistake... It never should have happened." I said aloud.

That became a habit of mine. Every single morning, for six years, I have woken up and said that, hoping to be forgiven... someday.

I looked over at my clock- 10:32am. I was surprised I slept in; I guess it was because it took me so long to get to sleep.

It was a Sunday and I didn't work then, so I lay in bed thinking about how I could spend my day.

Doing nothing... It wasn't a hard decision. I was still upset about all the memories that had returned and I didn't feel like doing anything.

I rolled back over, not bothering to get out of bed. Just as I was drifting off to sleep a loud vibration followed by my ringtone, went off on my bed side table.

With a groan, I reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Santana?" I heard the voice say.

"Noah!" I said, immediately waking and sitting up.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked sweetly.

"Um, no, I was just getting up." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Great! Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch today, around 12:30?" He asked, so nicely I didn't want to turn him down.

"Umm… sure… I'd love to." I said, 'so much for doing nothing' I thought

"Cool, I'll meet you in a bit then, same place as yesterday?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then,"

"Bye," he said, and I replied, before hanging up.

I groaned as I threw myself back on my bed. What was I thinking saying yes. It will only make me feel worse about what happened. I can't stand to be around him, I feel too much… remember too much…

I still have feelings for Noah, strong feelings, but I can't let myself show them. If I do, I'll have to tell him… about what happened, otherwise it will never leave me.

If nothing happens, maybe everything will just go back to the way it was before he came…

But I don't want it too… I don't know how much longer I can live with the memory… the mistake… the one thing I regret.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

A month later things actually seem to be going well. Noah and I meet up for lunch as often as we can and I'm gradually learning how to make this pain disappear.

He can't know… He can never find out what I did…

I ignore all the feelings I have of what happened those six years ago. I assume he mustn't remember what our last night together was like, because the conversation has never come up, and things have never been awkward between us.

I know he feels something for me, I can tell. He shows it all the time.

The 'high school Santana' would have made a move by now, but I can't get involved with him.

He can't know… He can never find out what I did…

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

I've been living in New York for just over a month now. I'm loving it, and to make things better, I've been seeing Santana almost every day since I arrived.

It was Friday afternoon and we both had the afternoon off, so we were hanging out at Santana's apartment.

"I've missed you, you know," I said, as she handed me a drink to where I was seated on the couch.

"That was random," she said with a giggle. "But I've missed you too… even though we have been hanging out for a month."

I laughed, "I know… but it's been six years San, I haven't heard half of what you've been doing with your life.

"You've heard everything you need to know," she said suspiciously, but with a smile. "You know… I have an old McKinley year book in by wardrobe, wanna look at some photo's?" She said, it seemed like she was trying to change the subject.

"You still have yours? Mines still in Lima, at my ma's house, haven't looked at it in years.

"Me neither," she said, sitting down next to me.

"Okay then, lets have a look," I said, placing my glass on the coffee table and standing up.

"It's on the top shelf, I can't reach up there without something to stand on, so it's probably a bit dusty." She said, also placing her glass on the table.

"That's cool, I got it," I said, walking into her room.

I had to move a few things around before I found it, but when I did, I looked at the cover and smiled. I ran my fingers over the shiny M on the red cover of the book.

"Found it!" I said, walking back out to Santana and sitting down next to her.

I opened the cover and found 'McKinley High Glee Club' in the context. I turned to the page and we both started laughing at the good memory.

"Look at you," Santana said, pointing to me standing in the glee photo. "I can't believe you still had that mohawk graduation year.

I laughed, "You never complained,"

She hit me playfully before looking though the rest of the yearbook.

When we finished, I closed the book and stood back up. "I'll just put this back in your wardrobe, be back in a minute."

"Okay, thanks, I'll refill our glasses," she said taking our glasses and walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks"

I reached up to put the book back, when something caught my eye. A box, not a big box, it was a bit smaller than a shoebox. I put the book back and reached for the box.

On the lid, it read, -Please forgive me for my mistake, it never should have happened- in Santana's neat handwriting.

I was confused and curiosity got the better off me. I opened the lid to reveal a black and whit photo, of what looked like a sonogram. I held back a gasp.

I turned the photo over, on the back it had written, _2012- one month. _I lifted the photo and had to cover my mouth with my hand when I saw what was there.

A pregnancy test… A _positive,_ pregnancy test.

"No way…" I whispered to myself, unable to believe what I had found.

There was one other thing in the box. A piece of paper was folded and sat on the bottom. I opened it and read the words that I struggled to comprehend whether or not it was true-

_Dear Ms. Santana Lopez,_

_It has come to our attention that you have not  
><em>_come for your monthly ultrasound for over two months.  
><em>_We suggest you make an appointment as soon as possible  
><em>_for the health of your baby._

_Kind regards,  
><em>_New York City OBGYN_

I read the letter, over and over, still struggling to believe it.

"Noah?" I was dropped out of my trance when I heard Santana.

I didn't respond. I simply walked out of the room with the box and stood in front of her.

Her eyes widened I shock when she noticed.

"Santana…" I started, "Can you please explain this?"

I noticed tears form in her eyes as the glasses she was holding went crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending it there, I needed to finish up! I know it seemed wrong of Puck to look through Santana's things, but I wanted him to find out on his own, not have her tell him.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope your liking the story so far! This chapter is pretty intense and I'm not sure how much of it would actually happen but just go with it, Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I stood there, silent. My heart was beating faster than ever and I felt like I was going to throw up.

He found out... He wasn't supposed to find out...

"Santana?" he said again, his expression confused and angry. "What is this?" he asked again.

I remained silent as I felt the shattered glass beneath my shoes.

He kept staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I looked at the box, back at him and then at the glass. "I need to clean this up." I said walking towards my bedroom.

"Santana!" He called after me. He followed me, grabbing my wrist tightly with his free hand and turning me around. "I'm fairly sure you're not going to find anything to clean glass up with in here."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head.

"We're you pregnant?" He asked in a low but not intimidating voice.

I closed my eyes tightly in hope he would go away.

I nodded as I whispered to myself, "I'm sorry for my mistake... It never should have happened, I'm sorry for my mistake... It never should have happened, I'm sorry fir my mistake... It never should have happened."

"SANTANA!" he said loudly, it hope to break it.

"I'M SORRY FOR MY MISTAKE IT NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" I yelled over and over.

I couldn't help it... In just a few minutes, I was broken.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" I couldn't stop.

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

I couldn't stand to see Santana like this. I didn't know what to do, she just kept yelling.

"Santana!" I said again, a little softer.

It was no use. Before I knew it, she was on the floor in tears, still yelling the same thing over and over.

I put the box down and knelt beside her. I wrapped my arms around her small figure, ignoring her slapping.

Something was very wrong; I just needed to know why he kept repeating that line.

"Santana..." I said again, holding her tight. "Shhh it's okay, stop crying, stop yelling, everything's going to be okay."

I gently rubbed her back as she starred to calm down. "There you go, it's okay. Shhh."

She stopped. I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. Her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said, I pulled her closer.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't start yelling again.

"There never was a baby... I never got that far in the pregnancy." She whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

I helped her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Was it mine?" I asked, as I dried her tears again.

She nodded, "Yes, that night after graduation party, then..."

To be honest I wasn't that surprised. It wasn't to difficult piecing together the year 2012 with the out come of the pregnancy. She never had the baby.

I sighed and swallowed hard, hoping not to cry.

"Did you loose it?" I asked calmly.

"No." she said, looking guilty.

"Abortion?" I asked, struggling to believe why Santana would do something like that.

"Sort off," she said, and started to cry again.

"Sort off? What's that supposed to mean?" I started to feel angry that Santana would do that to our baby.

There was a long silence.

She stood up and picked the photo up from the box that was on the floor.

Staring at it immensely. She cried harder. "I killed it..." she said, barley audible.

"What?" I said, confused and angry.

"I KILLED IT OKAY!" she yelled, tossing the photo to the floor.

She continued to yell, "I'm an awful person, I couldn't handle the pressure of a baby. I didn't want to be fat, I didn't want my baby to grow up without a father, I didn't have the money then... So I killed it."

"How?" I asked angrily.

"What?"

"How?" I repeated.

"Orange juice, intense exercise, anything that would make the baby disappear." she said looking at her stomach. Do you know how many times I have woken up, pressing on my stomach because I have nightmares that it's still there? I just wanted it to leave my body, without being developed enough to even know."

"How... how could you? Santana, you are a lot of things, but never... never did I think you would have the heart to kill a growing baby...

...And yes, you are an awful person for doing what you did. You probably couldn't handle the pressure of a baby. I know you hate being fat. You would have made the money. Look at you now... But never, ever should you have thought that baby would have grown up without a father. If you had just told me! Santana, we could have been a family!"

She didn't respond. More tears fell from her eyes.

"I've gotta go..." I said heading for the front door.

"Noah! Please! I'm sorry! Please!"

I closed the door and left...

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

He left... I crashed to the floor in tears.

This wasn't supposed to happen... he wasn't supposed to find out.

What I did never should have happened. Noah was right... we could have been a family.

But I was too stupid to realize I would regret this for the rest of my life.

I looked down at the picture that was still in my hands. "I'm so, so sorry," I whispered to the picture.

I placed my hand on my stomach. The stomach that should have carried a baby for nine months, six years ago.

"I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I can't..."

I started to put more and more pressure on my lower stomach, scratching it and leaving behind some red handprints.

I couldn't stop... I broke down and I couldn't bring myself back to reality.

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

I was walking home, not really thinking about where I was going.

I was so angry with Santana for what she did to our baby. Especially, because she did it herself.

I wondered what would have happened if she had told me, and we had kept the baby. Things would have been very different.

I was taken out of my thoughts when my phone went off in my back pocket. It was Santana...

"What do you want Santana?" I said into the phone, still angry.

All I heard was crying, and for a second I actually felt sorry for her.

"Santana?" I said, a little calmer.

She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "Noah... I need you, please come back... I need you,"

The line went dead, "Santana?" I said.

Without a second thought, I turned around and started running back towards her apartment.

I was still angry with her, but she needed me...

It didn't take me very long to get there, the door was open so I quickly entered and ran to her room.

She hadn't moved. Her small figure was in a ball on the floor, in tears. Crying hysterically.

I noticed that she had her hands on her stomach and she was putting so much pressure on it, it looked painful.

"San?" I said, still standing at the doorway, watching her break down on front of me. She looked so week, and in so much pain.

I knelt down beside her and took her in my arms, holding her tight as I kissed her forehead.

She buried her head into my chest and sobbed as her hands remained on the stomach.

"It's okay… shhh, shhh, it's okay," I said, over and over, trying to make her stop crying.

I could feel the muscles in her arms tighten stronger around her stomach.

"San, you have to stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." I said, leaning her back against the end of the bed.

"Santana… let go!" I shouted, pulling at her arms, trying to loosen her grip.

She just held on tighter and continued to cry. "Hold me, please," she said, with pleading eyes.

I did as she asked and embraced her in my arms. "Please let go of your stomach San… it's not doing anything but hurting you."

She didn't let go.

"Santana!" I said sternly. She looked up at me, tears still running down her cheeks. "There's no baby… there hasn't been for six years."

She let her arms fall before wrapping them around me as she continued to cry.

* * *

><p>After holding her and trying to calm her down for at least an hour, she fell asleep on my shoulder.<p>

I knew she was tired of crying, but I did understand why she was. This had brought back all of the memory's from the past. Things she probably wanted to forget.

A picked her up and gently lay her on the bed. I lifted her shirt, which revealed a series of red finger marks and scratched. I didn't know that she could do so much damage to herself.

I was about to leave, when her eyes opened and she weakly said, "stay with me… please…"

"Okay…" I nodded, climbing into bed beside her, holding her tightly as we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm not sure what else should happen or how I sould end it so if you have any ideas please review or PM my, thanks!<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter I hope you like it! Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer- I keep forgetting to do this, but no, I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

I opened my eyes the next morning and it took me a minute to realize where I was.

I turned over and found Santana, still fast asleep next to me.

She looked so peaceful I almost forgot all the events of the day before.

No... I was no longer angry with her but I am still upset about what happened to our baby.

Leaving her to sleep, I climbed out of bed and went to find something for breakfast.

An hour later I went back to her room and knelt down next to her, running the palm of my hand over her long, dark hair, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi sleepyhead," I said, also smiling.

"Hi," she said, trying to wake up.

"I made breakfast, you hungry?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Mhm, I thought I smelt something yummy. What time is it?"

"A little after ten, come on," I said, reaching out my hand to help her up.

"Ten! I have to get to work, I'm already late," she said looking worried.

"Hey, calm down, I found your phone and called you in sick,"

"Really?" she said with a smile. I nodded. "Thanks, what about you?"

"I called in sick too, I need to take care of my girl." I said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You didn't have to do that… but thank you." She said, giving me a hug. "Noah… why did you forgive me so easily?"

I smiled. "I couldn't stay mad at you… I know you feel bad about what happened, and I respect that. I still don't understand _why _you did it… but I do forgive you."

I saw tears falling down her cheeks again. "San? San, please don't cry… you did enough of that last light. It's okay now," I said, smoothing my thumb over her hand.

She wiped away the tears. "I-I'm sorry… thank you Noah, I love you."

It took me a minute to realize what she said, "you do?" I asked.

She nodded, "I always have… I just never thought you felt the same. I think that's part of the reason why I did what I did."

I smiled, "I always had feelings for you…"

"Really?" her face lit up.

"Really… I love you Miss Lopez." I gently pressed my lips against hers before she deepened the kiss and relaxed into my grip.

It wasn't long before she was lying on top of me and I was kissing her passionately. I reached for the tie on her pajamas but she pushed my hand away and lay back down next to me.

"I'm sorry…" she started. "It's just, I haven't… you know… since the last time I was with you."

"Really?" I asked, shocked, but I also understood why.

"I want to… but I'm not sure if I'm ready, I don't want to be hurt by getting into a serious relationship."

"I would never hurt you San, I promise,"

"Thank you…" she said, as we kissed again.

We both sat up and I took her hands in mine. "Okay… if we are going to make this relationship work, we need to do in right. Santana, would you join me for dinner tonight at six?"

She giggled. "I would be honored."

* * *

><p>I went home later that day to get ready for our date. I was wary of leaving her incase she started with the whole pressure thing again, but she said she would be fine and she wanted to get dressed up.<p>

I arrived at the restaurant a little earlier and when I sat down I actually felt nervous. I hadn't felt nervous on a date in years and now I suddenly am… with a girl I've known since freshman year.

After trying to calm my nerves I saw her walk into the restaurant. My jaw dropped… she looked stunning. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress with red heels and lipstick. Her hair was out and curled with a small section pulled back with a red clip.

She walked to the table and I stood up. "Wow," was all I could say.

She laughed, "you look pretty wow yourself, I don't think I've ever seen you dress like this."

I gave her kiss before handing her the dozen red roses I had bought earlier.

"Their beautiful, thank you," she said taking in there scent as we both took our seats.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

That night I realized why I never wanted a serious relationship. Every time I had a date I would find something wrong with them, something I couldn't stand.

It turns out I was just dating the wrong guys. Who would have thought I'd have the perfect night with Noah Puckerman…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**I was thinking of doing a sequel about their lives after, what do you think? **

**The outfit Santana wore will be on my profile, do you like seeing what they wear because I think I might keep doing it?**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	6. Sequel!

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks to everyone who read and for  
><strong>**all the reviews too!  
><strong>**I have written the first chapter to the sequel,  
><strong>**it's called 'A New Beginning, A New Life'  
><strong>**Please read it, I would really appreciate it!**

**Thanks**  
><strong>GleekGirl247<strong>


End file.
